Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) is a relatively new technique for non-invasive localization of function in the human brain. Of neuroimaging modalities, fMRI is characterized by high spatial and temporal resolution, buy also by changes in image intensity that are rather subtle. Detection of functionally relevant signal changes is further complicated by head movement, undesired physiological variation and a complicated noise structure. Two general approaches for improving fMRI sensitivity are the acquisition of large data sets for signal averaging and the use of sophisticated processing techniques, both of which present data management and computational challenges. This Core Computing and Statistical Methods Core - will address these challenges by providing efficient computational methods for statistical processing, display and analysis of fMRI data, as well as the data management, networking and archival systems necessary to handle these large multidimensional data sets. In synergy with the stated themes of Center this Core represents a collaborative effort by a multi-disciplinary group of investigators to provide a computing network and software tools that are appropriate for efficient and timely fMRI analysis. This Core provides multiple software tools for near real-time analysis of data, interactive data visualization, integration of neuropsychological and physiological measures, incorporation of motion correction and modules of statistical methods that allow complex analyses to be customized to the application. Novel image reconstruction algorithms, parallel and distributed computing methods, tools for interactive display and analyses and for the extraction of relevant information from processed data (e.g., area, size, location in standardized coordinate systems) are available or under development. This Core will continually evaluate the efficacy of different processing methods and will extend its software tools to meet the changing demands of fMRI studies. Updates to our standardized statistical processing streams will be done under careful software control to insure a consistent and rigorous approach to fMRI data processing. Finally this Core will provide documentation and training for the systems being developed and will provide consultation on computational and statistical issues to each to the Projects and Cores of the Center. The services and developments provided by this Core are vital for providing the high-quality computational and statistical methods to all the Project of Center.